


One Day Free Trial Boyfriend

by marklesung



Series: for my forevers, happy birthday [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST BOY JISUNG PARK!!, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, chenle the date planner, idk this is just pure fluff, jisung's birthday fic, rated T for kissing and curse words, they went on three dates, they're not fake dating but its kinda like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marklesung/pseuds/marklesung
Summary: "I got it!" Chenle announces a few minutes later, looking proud of whatever idea that he had came up with."Got what?" Jisung asks, confused."How I'm gonna give you your birthday present!" Chenle exclaims, eyes bright in excitement with a big smile on his face."How exactly?""I'm gonna be your boyfriend for the whole day tomorrow!""W-what?!" Jisung sputters, almost tumbling down from his bed. His cheeks turn red, mouth agape. His brain literally cannot comprehend the words that Chenle just utters and all that appears in his head are just jumbles of keyboard smashes.(or Jisung wants a boyfriend for his birthday and being the best friend that he is, Chenle offers to be his one day free trial boyfriend, not aware of the fact that Jisung has actual feelings for him)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: for my forevers, happy birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	One Day Free Trial Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying lmao. all of it are in jisung's pov
> 
> enjoy!

"Your birthday is tomorrow," Chenle says out of the blue.

Jisung, who's sitting on his bed and immersed with the game on his phone, hums in response, not really paying attention. Rolling his eyes, Chenle picks up the closest pillow that he can reach and throws it at Jisung. 

"Hey!" Jisung exclaims, dropping his phone in surprise and rubbing his head. He glares at Chenle who only looks at him challengingly from his place in front of Jisung.

"Pay attention, idiot! This is important!" Chenle all but yells. Jisung picks up his phone, the words game over flashing on the screen. He taps the exit button and turns off his phone, finally turning to look at Chenle.

"What?" Jisung asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Your birthday is tomorrow," Chenle repeats, expecting a response from Jisung.

"So?" Jisung could honestly care less.

"It's your birthday, Sungie! Be excited about it, you're turning 19."

Don't get Jisung wrong, he appreciates Chenle's enthusiasm about his birthday but the excitement of celebrating birthdays isn't really there for him anymore. "It's just a birthday, Lele. Nothing really important."

"It's your day, Jisung! Everything about you is important, at least to me," Chenle says nonchalantly, as if that's the most natural thing to say about someone. Jisung tries to pretend the comment didn't affect him the way it actually did.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Chenle asks, looking up to Jisung curiously.

"Uh, not really? My parents already celebrate my birthday earlier this week because they're visiting my grandparents tomorrow. Maybe I'll just spend the whole day binge watching movies or something," Jisung shrugs. He never really planned on how to spend his birthday tomorrow.

"That won't do," Chenle frowns before smiling excitedly, "I'm going to spend your birthday with you and make it one of the best birthdays you ever have!"

"How are you gonna do that?" Jisung asks, an amused smile on his face. It's cute how excited Chenle gets.

Chenle tilts his head to the side, a habit he does when he's thinking hard. 

"What do you want for your birthday?" Chenle questions after a moment of silence. Jisung blinks, trying to refresh his mind to see if there's something he actually wants.

"Nothing? There's nothing that I desperately want," Jisung answers and that somehow only makes Chenle pouts.

"There has to be something you want! Come on, tell me anything that you want, I'll get it for you!" 

_ You,  _ is what Jisung would say if he had the guts.

Instead, Jisung settles with a joke-like answer, something that he knows Chenle won't take seriously, "A boyfriend, maybe?"

"Seriously?" Chenle gives him a blank face, making Jisung laugh lightly.

"I mean, I never dated before and might as well get the experience," Jisung snickers. Chenle only rolls his eyes at him.

"I can't just put some random dude in a box, tie a ribbon on his head and give him to you."

"Well, I never said it has to be a random guy."

"Wait, you're actually serious about wanting a boyfriend?" Chenle looks at him like he has grown another head.

Jisung pays him no mind and just gives him a mysterious grin, "What do you think?"

Chenle scoffs in disbelief. He stays quiet for a while, as if he's contemplating something. Jisung only watches in amusement. Chenle is so cute, Jisung never knows how he can stop himself from combusting whenever he's around Chenle.

"I got it!" Chenle announces a few minutes later, looking proud of whatever idea that he had came up with.

"Got what?" Jisung asks, confused.

"How I'm gonna give you your birthday present!" Chenle exclaims, eyes bright in excitement with a big smile on his face. 

"How exactly?"

"I'm gonna be your boyfriend for the whole day tomorrow!"

"W-what?!" Jisung sputters, almost tumbling down from his bed. His cheeks turn red, mouth agape. His brain literally cannot comprehend the words that Chenle just utters and all that appears in his head are just jumbles of keyboard smashes. 

"You wanted a boyfriend, right? Then I'm gonna be your boyfriend for the whole day tomorrow. Think of it like I'm your one day free trial boyfriend or something," Chenle explains, looking all happy with his brilliant plan.

_ One day free trial what?! What is he even saying?! _

"Chenle, what the fuckㅡ"

"Look, all you wanted is an experience about having a boyfriend. I've been in like three relationships before I know what it's like to have a significant other. Plus, this is what you want for your birthday, so take it as a gift," Chenle looks so nonchalant about the whole ordeal as if he didn't just drop a bomb on Jisung.

_ It's not the experience I want you idiot, I want you as my boyfriendㅡ  _

"Chenle this is crazy…."

"Are you in?" Chenle cuts off Jisung, looking at Jisung with a look that Jisung is so familiar with. A big cute slightly gap smile and sparkling eyes, a look that he only gives when he's excited about starting his crazy plans. A look that always got him and Jisung in trouble and ultimately, a look that Jisung can never say no to.

_ Well, this is what you always wanted,  _ with a sigh Jisung nod, "Yeah, sure."

Chenle lets out a happy cheer, jumping off of Jisung's bed. "You won't regret this! I'll become the best boyfriend you ever had!"

And if Jisung's face is slightly red, Chenle doesn't have to know.

  
  


***

  
  


"Well aren't you looking cute today," Chenle grins when he sees Jisung walking out of his house. Jisung hides his flush face by shoving Chenle harshly, making the boy laugh.

Jisung did put a little (a lot) of effort in dressing up today. He sprayed half a bottle of the cologne that he knew Chenle likes the smell of and wore one of the hoodies that Chenle says looks good on him. He even styled his hair which is something that Jisung has never been fond of doing (more like too lazy to do). He won't lie, he actually did it to impress Chenle. Chenle is his one day free trial boyfriend after all, might as well make the most of it. 

"Happy birthday, trial boyfriend," Chenle wishes, happily tangling one of his arms with Jisung's as he drags them to wherever they're going.

"Thanks," Jisung mutters, trying to calm his racing heart. No matter how many times they commit to this shameless skinship, Jisung can never get used to it. 

"Where are we going?" Jisung decides to distract himself by asking Chenle a question. 

Chenle looks up to him with a cheeky grin, "To our first date."

Jisung feels his entire face burns. Quickly, he turns away to hide his face even though he knows it's too late since he heard Chenle giggles at him. Jisung hates how easy it is for Chenle to make him feel shy and flustered. 

"You're cute, Sungie," Chenle compliments easily.

"Shut up," Jisung mumbles, only to make Chenle laugh lightly.

"Anyways, we're here!" Chenle abruptly stops, causing Jisung to stop as well, almost tripping on his feet. He glances up and sees that they are at the entrance of a cafe. Jisung blinks in confusion before turning to face Chenle.

"You wanted a cafe date, right? I think you mention once or twice that you think cafe dates are cute. So, welcome to your first ever cafe date!" Chenle lets go of Jisung's arm just to make a dramatic jazz hand.

The butterflies in Jisung's stomach are having a field day at the mere fact that Chenle remembers something that Jisung didn't even remember saying. Chenle ignores how stunned Jisung is and instead just chooses to drag him inside the cafe.

After finding a nice place to sit and placing their orders, Chenle smiles at him, dimples showing and all.

"Do you like it? I found this cafe around last month and it has the vibe that I know you would like. The aesthetic here is so neat and the food are mostly your favourites," Chenle tells him and once again Jisung is forced to calm his heart palpitations. How can Chenle say all these things so casually? 

"I like it," Jisung admits, smiling softly at Chenle who beams back at him.

The cafe isn't crowded and busy, in fact today it's a bit calm. A jazzy romantic music playing in the background and the sounds of hush conversations by the other customers makes Jisung feel nice. But he thinks being here with Chenle, spending his birthday together with him is even nicer. Chenle is smiling brightly as he talks Jisung’s ears off about something that Jisung isn’t really sure about but regardless he finds it endearing. Jisung thinks he doesn’t need all the extravagant birthday celebrations, just this is enough.

Jisung’s train of thought is cut off when the waitress puts their orders on the table, telling them to have a nice meal before she walks away to attend to other customers. Jisung glances down at his order with a smile. Chocolate cake and hot chocolate, what a nice meal to have on your birthday.

“You’re getting chocolate cake and hot chocolate again? I swear your taste bud is so bland,” Chenle comments jokingly, before taking a spoonful of whatever pink coloured slice of cake he’s having. 

Jisung frowns at him, “Let me and my bland taste bud be, it’s my birthday.”

“Of course you big baby, I’m joking. You can have all the chocolate cake you want. I won’t stop you,” Chenle teases, a cheeky grin never leaving his face.

“Will you pay for me?” Jisung flutters his eyelashes in exaggeratingly. 

Chenle laughs, swatting Jisung with his spoon. “You wish.”

“No fair, I thought boyfriends are supposed to be chivalrous or something,” Jisung fake pouts, giving Chenle his most adorable puppy dog eyes that he knows hold the power for everything.

“Fuck off, dude,” Chenle laughs again, with Jisung joining in this time.

The both of them start eating again, making conversations about literally everything. One of the many things Jisung has always loved about Chenle is that he always knows how to keep the conversations fun (or maybe it’s just Jisung’s brain thinking that it’s fun because he’s whipped). There’s no such thing as awkward when it comes to Chenle. Jisung can listen to him talk all day and he won’t be bored (but then again it’s Chenle, he could breathe and Jisung would still be entertained).

“Oh, you have cake on your nose,” Chenle tells him and before Jisung could process what’s going on, Chenle is already leaning in and wiping it for Jisung. Jisung feels his brain short-circuit at their proximity, his heart beating like a drum. Everything feels slow motion, he finds himself mesmerized from the way that Chenle is so close that he could count his lashes. He knows Chenle has pretty eyes but from up close they look ethereal, as if the whole universe are stored inside of them. The urge to give Chenle a kiss right there and then is so strong. 

But as quick as it started, it ends. Chenle pulls away, giggling, “That’s so cliche, oh my god.” 

Jisung laughs along, a bit force and silently praying that Chenle doesn’t see how flustered he is. It is cliche but Jisung wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Isn’t that what couples do? Being cheesy and cliche with each other?” Jisung found himself asking. 

Chenle scrunches his nose, nodding, “Sure, couples do that yes.”

“You wanna do more cliche stuff that a couple does?” Chenle asks, taking a sip from his drink, eyes on Jisung.

“What?” 

“I’m literally your one day free trial boyfriend, Sungie. I’m supposed to treat you like we’re actually dating. Those cheesy cliche things are like in the requirements of dating.”

“Uh, I guess okay?”

“Cool!” Chenle chirps before taking a spoonful of his cake and holding it in front of Jisung’s face, “Let’s do the cliche feed you thing, say aah Jisung.”

Something in the tone Chenle uses tells Jisung that Chenle is having fun with all this but he opens his mouth still, accepting Chenle’s offer. The cake is strawberry and it’s usually not Jisung’s go to cake but seeing Chenle smile in satisfaction makes it worthwhile.

“Does it taste better than your chocolate cake?” Chenle asks, watching as Jisung munch over the cake.

“Nothing tastes better than chocolate cake but yeah, maybe a close second.”

“Good enough for me.”

They spend another hour at the cafe before they decide to leave for their next ‘date plan’ as Chenle has called it. They call upon the waitress and just as Jisung is about to pull out his wallet to pay for both of their orders, Chenle beats him to it. 

“It’s your birthday today, let me pay,” Chenle winks at him before handing the money to the waitress. Jisung feels his face explode in red at Chenle’s shameless flirting, making him avoid eye contact with Chenle. Chenle only laughs at him, finding the situation all too funny. Zhong Chenle will be the death of him.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“A movie date?”

“Yup!” Chenle nods. Both of them are standing in line, waiting for their turn to buy the tickets. The line is a bit long today, Jisung notes. 

“You always complain about couples who're making out during a movie but you secretly like movie dates, don’t you?” Chenle says all too knowingly. Jisung isn’t surprised he knows, Chenle always has a knack of knowing things that Jisung thinks he hides very well. 

“Well, movie dates are cute I guess,” Jisung shrugs, acting as if he doesn’t care. Chenle only scoffs in return.

“What movie are we watching?” Jisung questions, eyes wondering at the movie posters around the cinema. 

“You pick, since it’s your day, babe,” Chenle’s reply makes Jisung blink in shock. Did he just call him babe?

“Babe?” 

“Yeah, it’s terms of endearment in case you didn’t know, darling,” Chenle comments smugly, giving Jisung a playful smirk. Jisung lost count of how many times he blushes this day.

“Shut up,” he mutters in return.

“So, have you made up your mind?” Chenle asks as they move closer to the ticket counter.

Jisung nods, “I wanna watch the recent American horror movie.” 

Chenle's eyes widened, looking at Jisung weirdly, "You and I both know that we can't handle horror movies well."

"I know," Jisung says nonchalantly, "But I heard this movie is good so I wanna give it a try."

"Is this your way of killing me?"

"I don't know, babe, you tell me," Jisung smirks. Chenle only pouts in return.

Before they knew it, they already purchased the movie tickets, popcorn and drinks for the movie. They enter the movie hall and sit on their seats. Just their luck that they manage to get one of the most comfortable seats in the hall.

"Hey, if you're scared you can hold my hand," Chenle utters, smiling at Jisung. 

Jisung is so glad that it's dark because he swears his face is so red right now, "I bet you're the one who holds my hand first."

"Shut up! I'm just trying to be the best one day free trial boyfriend ever."

"Whatever you say, Le."

The movie starts to play. They're not even in the middle of the movie yet and Jisung feels like every part of him regrets choosing to watch this. Everytime the main character enters a dark room, Jisung can't help but close his eyes and pray it will all be over. Chenle isn't any better as he keeps turning his face to the side whenever he hears a character scream.

After what seems like a million jumpscares and screaming later, Jisung feels someone tugs on his sleeves. He jumps, slightly surprised and scared that if the ghost from the movie had jumped out to scare him. He realizes belatedly that it's Chenle, so slowly he turns to face him.

"Can you…hold my hand?" Chenle asks, clearly embarrassed. Jisung's breathe hitches.

When Jisung doesn't answer, Chenle continues, "It's not because I'm scared! I just think that it's what boyfriends do, right? So as your free trial boyfriend I should give you the experience right? Andㅡ"

"You can hold my hand, Chenle. It's no big deal," Jisung says, the butterflies in his stomach whirling in excitement.

"Oh," Chenle lets out. He hesitantly grabs Jisung's hand, slipping his fingers into the gaps between Jisung's fingers. Jisung could feel his heart beating abnormally. 

His attention falls to their intertwined hands as he marvels at how they fit each other perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Chenle's hand is soft, despite him being active in basketball. His hand feels soft and warm, comforting even. Jisung wonders if this is how clouds feel like. Jisung couldn't help but find the experience of holding Chenle's hand is exciting that he has to will himself to turn back and focus on the screen.

It's all calm and normal for a while before the main character decides to do a stupid decision by entering another dark room. Another jumpscare happens, making both of them jump and without thinking, Jisung hides his face in Chenle's shoulder.

"Please tell me when it's over," Jisung whispers, too scared to look at the screen. Jisung might be all cocky and confident at times but when it comes to stuff like this, he's not as brave.

Jisung expects Chenle to laugh at him, in his usual Chenle style. But instead Chenle scoots closer and holds his hand tighter, letting Jisung stay on his shoulder. 

Jisung thinks this is the safest he ever feels like.

  
  
  


***

  
  


They spend the rest of their day at the mall after the movie. Chenle buys him stuff and treats hom food even after Jisung insists to pay for himself.

"Let me spoil you, boyfriend. It's your birthday," Chenle would say, giving him a flirtatious wink. Jisung finds himself unable to say no, as usual. 

Not gonna lie, Jisung does enjoy the extra attention Chenle gives him. Chenle would hold his hand freely, swinging them front to back as if it means no harm. He would rest his chin on Jisung's shoulder, randomly feed Jisung food, card Jisung's hair or even pinching his cheeks and calling him cute. 

Jisung relishes in the affection Chenle gives him, letting himself get lost in the way Chenle seems so in love with him. His inner voices would tell him that this is all just for a day, Chenle is doing this because it's Jisung's birthday. 

Tomorrow, they will go back to being just friends. Jisung would go back to pining over Chenle, wishing that he could be his. Everything would go back to when Jisung is just a hopeless romantic with a crush on his unattainable best friend, Zhong Chenle.

But for today, Jisung wants to be selfish and keeps Chenel as his.

"I'm sleeping over at your house, by the way," Chenle announces out of nowhere as they made their way to Jisung's house.

"You are?" Jisung asks, turning to face Chenle. He did not know this part of the plan before.

"I am! I have one last date plan for you before today ends and it needs to be at your place," Chenle explains casually.

Jisung blinks, "Okay."

"Your parents aren't home, right?" Chenle questions, turning to face Jisung. 

"Ay, what is this? What date are you planning?" Jisung wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. Belatedly, Chenle realizes what his question could mean and he shoves Jisung harshly, face red as Jisung laughs at him.

"It's not like that!" Chenle all but shouts, turning away to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm joking, Le," Jisung says in between laughs.

"You just turn legal, godㅡ" Chenle shakes his head, "ㅡbesides kissing and everything above that are for fully subscribed boyfriend only."

"Fully subscribed boyfriend?" Jisung guffaws, "what are you, Spotify?"

"Shut up, I meant real boyfriend!" Chenle huffs, finding the sideways they walk on far more interesting.

"You're cute, Le," Jisung says before he can stop himself. His eyes widened and he mentally scolded himself for not using his brain-to-mouth filter.

"Oh, we're here!" Chenle, however, makes it seem like Jisung's comment isn't a big deal as he rushes to the house, away from the cold. Jisung lets out a sight before following him.

  
  
  
  


After dinner, Chenle runs away, yelling "meet me at the roof around 30 minutes" and making Jisung do the dishes on his own. 

Jisung makes his way to his room, climbing out from his window to go to the roof. When Jisung was a kid, he hung out on the roof a lot, just to look at the stars. He always finds stars fascinating, liking the way they glimmer. As he grows older, he learns everything he can about them and falls in love even more. His parents bought him a telescope as a birthday gift and he uses it to look at the stars ever since.

"So, what is it all about?" Jisung asks once he finally gets to the roof. He sees Chenle sitting on a blanket, smiling at Jisung brightly.

"Welcome to your first ever stargazing date, Jisung!" He exclaims. Chenle had put a thick blanket on the roof, along with two pillows. He even brings Jisung's telescope. Jisung makes his way to Chenle, sitting next to him.

"You planned a stargazing date?" 

Chenle nods in response, handing Jisung the telescope. "Yup! I feel like it's just fitting since you really like everything about the stars."

"Now, come on, tell me about the stars that you love so much!" Chenle quickly lays down on his back staring at the stars. Jisung chuckles and follows him.

"There's only a few constellations you can see from here though. I think I saw Gemini and Monoceros from here," Jisung starts, pointing at the stars. 

Throughout the night, Jisung spends his time telling Chenle about the stars and their stories. Chenle responds with curious questions as he listens intently. Chenle has always been interested in everything that Jisung has to tell him. He actually listens and remembers every small thing Jisung tells him. 

Jisung rarely shares his interest about the stars, seeing that none of his other friends are interested to hear. Chenle, however, lets him speak. Even when he doesn't understand what Jisung is saying, he listens. He smiles every time Jisung gets excited talking about stars' theories. He makes Jisung feel wanted and welcomed.

"Do you have a favourite star, Jisung?" Chenle asks, eyes still on the stars.

"I have a lot, actually! It's hard for me to choose just one, all of them have different stories to tell," Jisung tells him, a smile on his face.

"What about you?" Jisung returns the question. Chenle stays quiet for a while, hesitating.

"Well, I do have one I guess but it's nor exactly a star."

Jisung turns to face Chenle whose face is uncharacteristically red. "What is it then?"

Chenle hums, "Well, for me it is a star. The star is very bright, the brightest star I've ever seen. Every time the star smiles, it feels like the universe is smiling back at you, telling you that everything will be okay. Like the actual stars, this star is always there when you are in the dark, to light up your day or to guide you."

Jisung furrows his eyebrows in confusion but let Chenle continue.

"This star has a lot of sides. Sometimes, like the stars in the sky, this star is your friend when you are lonely, when you need someone to keep you comfortable. Other times, this star is mysterious. There's something in this star's mind that you can't exactly decipher. But I think, I won't ever get tired trying to figure this star out."

Chenle pauses, taking a breath. Jisung's eyes never left him. For some reason, the way Chenle talks about this star makes his heart race, he doesn't know why.

"Most importantly, just like the actual stars, this star is beautiful. Always dazzling, glimmering and simply beautiful. I can look at this star and never get tired. Sometimes I wish I could capture this star's beauty but no pictures or drawings can come close to the real life view. But unlike the actual stars, this star is unique and there's only one of them in this world. I'm lucky to even get to know this star."

"I've never heard of this star before?" Jisung responds hesitantly, making Chenle giggles.

"Really? This star is my favourite though," Chenle finally turns to face Jisung. They're still laying down on the blanket, facing each other. 

There's something in the way that Chenle looks at him that makes Jisung blush. As if Chenle is trying to convey something to him but alas Jisung is none the wiser. 

"Does it have a name? Maybe I've heard of it before," Jisung says. Chenle beams at him.

"The star's name is Park Jisung, if that helps."

Jisung feels his breath hitch as Chenle looks at him with a smile, dimples showing. Jisung feels his heart beats faster than usual, hands sweating for nervousness. Chenle sits up, looking down at Jisung who's still trying to process whatever it was that just happened.

"I'm the star?" Jisung mumbles, confused. He sits up too.

"The brightest star there is. My favourite star." Chenle confirms. 

"Chenle you…."

"This is my way of confessing if you don't know."

Jisung's face burns. He looks at anything but Chenle, too flustered to face what's going on. There's silence hanging between them, both unsure what to do next.

"Uhm, I kinda need an answer you know," Chenle breaks the silence, faint blush on his face. 

"I'm sorry! You know I don't do well when I'm flustered!"

"Well your silence is making me anxious!"

"Chenle Iㅡ" Jisung turns to face him, face equally red, "ㅡI have a crush on you for years now. I like you too."

Chenle's face turns even more red but he can't stop the smile that forms on his face, too happy about the whole ordeal. 

"So, what now?" Chenle asks. 

"I don't know, your call," Jisung grins playfully. 

"It's your birthday! You make the call!"

Jisung snickers, "Fine, fine."

Jisung takes a deep breath, clearing his throat for dramatic purposes. "Zhong Chenle, will you do me the honour of being my fully subscribed boyfriend?

Chenle lets out a laugh, "You're so lame!"

"Shut up! Just answer me."

"Fine," Chenle giggles, "But only if you pay for your monthly subscription."

Jisung's jaw drops in disbelief, "I'm literally broke you can't do that to me!"

"I didn't say you have to pay with money though?" Chenle gives him a smug look. Jisung raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe this will do," Before Jisung could register anything, Chenle already leaned in and planted a kiss on Jisung's lips. Jisung lets out a surprise noise before finally kissing Chenle back, pulling him close by the waist.

The kiss lasted a while before they finally pulled away, matching smiles on their face.

"Well, maybe I pay for my monthly subscription with that," Jisung whispers, eyes never leaving Chenle.

"As you should," Chenle replies. Jisung leans in again and kisses him, this time for longer.

This, Jisung thinks, is the best birthday he ever got.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA thank u for reading!! i wrote this for jisung's birthday and honestly it's kinda rush so the quality might be :// but its fine!! 
> 
> happiest birthday to one of my ults, my brightest star park jisung!! i hope you're happy and having a blast today. i love you so much and im so so proud of you. 
> 
> again, thanks for reading and leave kudos and comments if u want :D


End file.
